


Sunshowers

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXValentines Exchange 2019, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, theyre trans yo, trans prompto and ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Ignis attempt to arrange a last minute Valentine's date for Prompto and him, but the weather seems to have other plans for the two.





	Sunshowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalPopsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPopsicle/gifts).



> Some cute PromNis Valentine's fluff! I tried to combine the requests of romantic unusual date, lazy morning cuddles where one person must go to work and the other tries to convince them to stay in bed, and trans headcanons. I really hope you like it Mister or Misses Popsicle.

Prompto turned on the camera, setting it on the dresser and adjusting it, looking to the screen to be sure the angle perfectly framed the bed which he shared with his lanky partner, wanting to capture every moment of the antics which were about to ensue, all antics he orchestrated, of course.

He pressed the record button, stepping back with his hands out, ready to catch the camera if it slips off the shelf, his tongue sticking out a bit. He smiled at the camera, throwing up a peace sign before running up to the large bed and jumping on it.

“Head’s up Igster!” He exclaimed, jumping on top of his boyfriend.

In response to the sudden loud noise pulling him from his sleep, Ignis let out a loud yell over the sudden surprise of both the loud noise from his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s body  _ propelling _ towards him.

Ignis let out a huff of air, Prompto a soft ‘oof’, as the blond landed on the brunette, nuzzling into his strong chest. 

“Prompto!” He exclaimed, a slight wheeze leaving his mouth.

“Iggy! Good morning!” He said with smile, looking up.

“Certainly quite the wake-up call,” he said in a low voice, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through Prompto’s soft hair. “Is there any particular reason for this sort of treatment?” He asked, watching Prompto’s face morph into a pout.

Prompto shot up, using his hands on Ignis’ chest to keep him propped up.

“Iggy, you’re awful! You never remember important dates!” He whined, turning to sit on Ignis’ lap as Ignis sat up.

“On the contrary, I know all of our special days; I know your birthday, for one,” he defended, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah but you don’t remember what today is!”

“Oh? What Might today be?”

Prompto pouted once more, pushing his lip further out to emphasize his pout.

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” He shouted, clear sadness in his eyes.

Ignis was taken aback by his sudden outburst, realizing the importance of a holiday such as this to someone like Promptom wishing he had remembered so he could take the day off.

He sighed, putting his hand gently on Prompto’s crazy hair and pushing it down, a favorite way of showing affection to his small boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, Prompto, truly. I didn’t intend to forget today. Can I make it up to you somehow?” He asked.

Prompto pushed Ignis down down, wrapping his arms and legs around his body, not so effectively trapping him down on the bed.

“Don’t go today,” he whispered, a silent plea.

Ignis sighed, attempting to break free from his partner’s grasp.

“You know I can’t do that… Noctis needs me,” he explained, regret laced in his voice.

Prompto clung tighter upon hearing this, burying his face into his boyfriend’s strong chest.

“But I need you,” he whined silently.

Ignis frowned at hearing this, his voice weak and pleading. He wants nothing more than to stay with him today, but knew it would be hard to try and get out of work to stay with Prompto today.

He sighed, his arms breaking free on his tiny boyfriend’s grasp and placing them around Prompto’s lithe frame.

“I have to go. You know that, right? I can try to get back early, but I can’t stay,” he said, breaking his legs free from his boyfriend’s legs, gently placing him off to his side on the bed as he got off the bed.

Prompto whined animatedly, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands towards Ignis.

Ignis looked back at the noise and smiled fondly, walking back a moment to kiss Prompto on the forehead before he left to get ready for his day.

After getting ready for his day, he took the ebony Prompto handed him, bending down to kiss his forehead before leaving the flat. He closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a sigh before walking off, pulling out his phone as he walked  to his car, entering it and driving into the shopping district of his prefecture of Insomnia. 

He scrolled down his contacts, looking for Noctis’ name and pressing the call button, letting the phone ring until he answered.

“Specs? What’s up?” He greeted, very forward.

“Noct, I was wondering if you could handle yourself in meetings today? Unfortunately a family matter came up and I forgot to set time off to deal with it,” he explained, allowing a cough to escape from his mouth, hoping Noctis would get the hint.

“Family matter? Are your parents okay- … Prom?” He asked, connecting the dots.

“Prom,” he replied simply.

“If it’s for him I  _ guess  _ that as future King of Lucis I won’t punish you for not calling ahead for a personal day,” he said joking.

“Your kindness is noted, highness. Thank you,” he replied with a sigh and a smile.

“You owe me, Specs!” He exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Ignis smiled, parking his car in front of a strip that had several florists and general stores that would sell chocolates and candies he knew Prompto would like.

* * *

 

That afternoon, at around 2 PM, Prompto looked up from the game he was playing on the couch as he heard the sounds of jingling outside of the door, suspicious as he knew Ignis wouldn’t be home until the night, pausing his game to grab something from the kitchen to protect himself with, the first thing he was able to grab being a waffle iron.

He held it at the ready, waiting for the door to open and ready to ‘greet’ the intruder. When the door finally opened, revealing his boyfriend, arms filled with all sorts of goodies. Prompto relaxed his stance, looking at him confused and tilting his head questioningly.

“Iggy?” He asked, setting his ‘weapon’ on the counter to his side, running up and wrapping his arms around his neck. “What are you doing home early?” He questioned, pulling away and looking at him.

Ignis smiled, offering a bouquet of blue and purple flowers to him, with one large sunflower in the middle.

“You know I couldn’t just leave you alone on a day like today, right, sunflower?” He asked, looking down at Prompto, who took the flowers from his gloved hands.

Prompto looked at the flowers and let a large grin consume his face as he read the Valentine’s note Ignis stuck on the ribbon holding the bouquet together.

“Oh Iggy!” He swooned, throwing himself onto his larger boyfriend once more.

Ignis held onto the blond,  swaying from side to side in the hug. They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the tenderness of the moment.

“Hey,” Ignis whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I have more planned for us today if you want to do it.”

Prompto pulled away, looking at him excitedly.

“Really?! Did you get the day off for me?”

Ignis nodded, smiling sweetly at him. Prompto grinned and leaped up, smashing his own lips against his boyfriend’s. Ignis chuckled into the kiss, placing his hand against Prompto’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Noticing his smaller boyfriend was hovering slightly off the floor, he leaned down, further than necessary, deepening the kiss. Prompto stood up on his tip-toes before pulling away, keeping his arms around his older boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you, babe,” Prompto smiled, his eyes filled with love, adoration, and gratitude.

Ignis smiled, leaning down and rubbing his nose against Prompto’s, giving him a little bunny kiss. Prompto’s face scrunched up as he giggled at the little affection.

“I love you too, darling. Come now, let’s get ready to go out.”

* * *

 

That evening, at around 4, Ignis and Prompto went to a local park, Ignis carrying a small wagon behind him containing a hot plate, some cooking utensils, plasticware, and a couple of collapsable chairs for them to enjoy a nice meal together. Ignis offered to cook alone, but Prompto insisted he helped to make their dinner more special. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the sweetness that was his darling boyfriend.

Prompto’s sweetness aside, the two of them made their temporary kitchen around an area next to a small brick bridge over a running river and a large, old willow tree, providing wonderful shade from the setting sun, which was slightly eclipsed by a few wispy clouds in the sky. The two laughed as they set up their little open kitchen, sharing little jokes and smiling at other couples passing by, spending their Valentine’s Day together.

“So what shall we make for dinner tonight? Chicken Alfredo? Or Chicken Parm?” He asked, pulling out his ingredience.

“Chicken Parm!” Prompto answered, all too eagerly as he turned on the hot plate and placed the pot on top with bottled water inside to boil in the pot.

“Okay then… Chicken Parm it is, darling,” he said, chuckling at his younger boyfriend’s eagerness. “Here,” he said, handing Prompto the linguine pasta to pour in the pot.

“Got it. Hey babe, can I clean the chicken? I hate the bloody and stringy parts on them,” he asked, chuckling awkwardly at his not so odd preferences. 

“Of course. Here,” he replied, handing Prompto the cutting board with the pieces of chicken and a knife on it.

Prompto began humming as he got to work cutting off the pieces of the chicken he felt were unfit for eating, setting the gunk to the side. Ignis and him fell into a comfortable rhythm while cooking, the only sounds being the chatter of animals and people around them and the running of the river. 

Just as Ignis began to toss the pieces of chicken now covered in breadcrumbs and cheese, he felt a few drops on his hair, noticing some droplets on his glasses. He looked up at the sky, mostly clear and sunny.

“That’s odd, it’s quite nice out,” he mused, immediately regretting saying that as it seemed to begin pouring immediately after he said that, noticing the other couples around them running under the trees in the park.

He turned back to Prompto, who was frantically trying to cover the food that was cooking with the lids to the pot and pan they were using. Ignis grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers as they ran to the large willow tree nearby.

“Come now, Prompto! We can worry about the food later, we don’t need you getting sick!” He exclaimed, holding him close to his chest as the stood under the tree.

Ignis made a sound of distaste at the rain dripping through the thin leaves of the willow. He pulled off his jacket with one hand, arm still around Prompto, attempting to protect him from the rain, and lifted it above their heads to further protect them from the sudden downpour. 

“Looks like our date plans our ruined,” he looked down at Prompto apologetically, who looked up at him with big eyes.

Prompto felt a little bad about Ignis’ planned date going to ruin all of a sudden. He knew that Ignis took the day off just to be with him and frowned down, wanting to make this day special for his boyfriend since he went through so much trouble to take him out on a nice Valentine’s date.

Prompto broke free of Ignis’ protective grasp, pulling off his shirt and shoes, running over to the rushing river, his hair getting wet as he splashed around the water. He smiled and beckoned Ignis to come over and play in the water.

Ignis stood under the tree, absolutely floored at Prompto’s actions, but not surprised. He watched Prompto splash around in the water, absolutely enamoured by his confidence as he played around in the water completely shirtless. The scars on the lower part of his chest were still pretty prominent, not as red and angry as the were when he first got his surgery, but still very visible. He loved that Prompto was now confident enough to walk around without a shirt on, wishing he had the confidence to be like that with his scars.

Ignis laughed and shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt but keeping the white wife-beater on before rushing into the water with Prompto, who grinned.

“You came!” He laughed, splashing him.

Ignis splashed back, chuckling.

“Of course I did. I’ve never been on a date quite like this but-” He was cut off by a splash of water hitting his face from his small boyfriend.

He looked at Prompto a moment before splashing back, much harder. The two engaged in an impromptu splash war for a while, about fifteen minutes, before it was swiftly ended by Prompto sneaking around behind Ignis and pulling him down to the water, giggling over his shoulder.

“I am the king of splashes!” He exclaimed triumphantly, standing up and flexing his muscles, his victory parade cut short as Ignis, still laying in the water, grabs Prompto’s ankle and pulls him down on top of him, the breath being knocked out of Prompto.

“You were saying?” He asked smugly, holding him tightly against his chest.

Prompto giggled, face buried into his chest and kicking his legs up and down.

“We should do stuff like this more often!” He exclaimed.

Ignis chuckled, looking up to the still sunny sky as the rain poured down.

“It would be nice… Come now, why don’t we clean up and just head home? I have chocolates and stuffed toys waiting for you,” he said.

Prompto shot his head up and smiled.

“Really?! For me?!” He exclaimed.

Ignis nodded happily.

“All for you. It’s a special day for us.”

“Oh Iggy, baby,” he said, getting all choked up.

Their Valentine’s day, although not ideal, was still amazing, as they got to spend time together, and that was all they needed.


End file.
